Most adjustable wrenches of the open type have a fixed jaw and a moveable jaw that projects from the handle and slides towards and away from the fixed jaw. This arrangement produces a torque on the moveable jaw that can damage or loosen its slide arrangement, causing mis-alignment of the jaws and insecure gripping of a fastener to be turned.
The present invention is concerned with an alternative form of adjustable, open wrench and with certain specific characteristics of its construction.